Student Comedy Productions
Student Comedy Productions (SCP) Includes the three comedy groups of Guerilla Improv (GI), KILROY sketch comedy, and Empty Set. Each group is dedicated to honing their own brand of comedy, and various stylistic differences can be seen between them. Guerilla Improv Guerilla Improv was formed in B-Term of 1999 by Chad Pytel. The group had their first performance in the C-Term Masque show, and then went on to perform on and off campus for the rest of the year. At the end of the school year, Guerilla Improv broke away from Masque in a bloodless coup and formed WPI Improv Comedy, becoming an officially sanctioned WPI student organization. WPI Improv Comedy was then morphed into Student Comedy Productions, to house both Guerilla Improv and KILROY. Guerilla Improv is the improv front of Student Comedy Productions. Today, GI continues to perform improvised comedy both on the WPI campus and at other venues. KILROY Sketch Comedy KILROY produces a sketch comedy show consisting of pre-written material approximately once a term. The group performs both live and filmed material, and each performance is completely original. KILROY, WPI's first sketch comedy group, was formed A-Term of 2001 by Chad Pytel and Calvin Swaim, along with Willie Conrad and Ben Sandofsky. Supported by Masque and WPI Improv Comedy, the group quickly expanded to approximately 16 members, and the rest is comedy history. Videos from past KILROY shows can be found in the KILROY Video Archive Empty Set Empty Set is an experimental comedy troupe at Worcester Polytechnic Institute under the organization Student Comedy Productions. The troupe was founded in C-Term of 2004 by Ben Sandofsky. In 2004 the troupe had it's first performance alongside Guerilla Improv as well as performing later that term at the comedy festival held at WPI. The group continued to perform alongside Guerilla Improv until B-Term of 2004 when it had its first stand-alone show. Since then the troupe has performed many other shows covering a broad range of comedy genres. Empty Set has done a Mystery Science Theater 3000 style show, an open mic parody style show, a heavily improvised character show set in a small town, and a show with no jokes. This is including more traditional sketch comedy. Empty Set believes in using improv to create comedy both in rehearsal and performance, while still strongly valuing the structure of written sketch comedy. From there the troupe seeks out to express their comedic passion in any and every form available. Comedy Festivals SCP has put on several comedy festivals in the past: *2010 - CSI: Comedy Scene Investigators (presented by Student Comedy Productions) *2008 - Laughtrack: America Runs on Comedy (presented by Student Comedy Productions) *2006 - The "A Bird Flew Into a Pane of Glass but Was Not Hurt Because No Animals Were Harmed During the Naming of This Comedy Festival" Comedy Festival (presented by KILROY sketch comedy) *2004 - Evil Pacman Jesus Fish (presented by KILROY sketch comedy) *2002 - Cheap Thrills Comedy Festival (presented by KILROY sketch comedy and Guerilla Improv) Related Links *comedy.wpi.edu *Kilroy Video Archive Category:Music and Theatre Clubs Category:Social Programming Groups